Bikewash Moment
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: A random and exciting moment for Strife's little family. One-shot. Enjoy.


Well, I washed my car last night and Bam! An idea hit me. I wrote this story the next day, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

An engine roar was heard early that afternoon. A happy Denzel and an excited Marlene burst out from thier hide-out (which was their bedroom) towads the front door, while the host of Seventh Heaven brought her ruby eyes up to see her hero, Cloud Strife, drenched with water and mud from his long trip of deliveries.

Two over-excited little humans charged him with a strong tackle to his legs, it managed to make him brought his left leg back for support.

"Cloud! You're home early!" Denzel cheered. It was rare to see Cloud to come home before they go to bed, which made Cloud had this mixed feeling of joy and sadness in his heart. Cloud took his gloves off and ruffled the auburn hair.

"Hello, Denzel, Marlene." He squatted to have a better picture of his kids. "How are you and Tifa? Everything's okay?"

"Sure! Tifa and I baked some cookies with choclate-chips, but Denzel had the half jar of it!" Marlene said while sending a glare to Denzel. Cloud chuckled.

"Hey, they were delicious! You and Tifa should bake more of them!"

"Yeah, we will, after the three of you go clean yourselves." An angelic voice came from behind those kids. Tifa was standing there with her hands on her hips, smiling to her little family.

The two nodded, but not the oldest kid. He stood up and gave her a sheepish smile, oh, he is so cute. "Hey, Tifa."

"What happened? You are a mess!" she exclaimed with her arms on her chest.

"Um, I was attacked by two Behemoth's today, and also more Shadow Creepers. And unfortunately, some stupid Chocobos were trying to steal one of my package, no wonder that the package contains some Chocobo Grass. I had to chase them down to the river so..."

"That's okay. Now, you need a shower, and also your soulmate right there." She pointed towards a big chunk of shining black metal behind him.

"I think we need it." He said. He tried to make his way towards the stairs but a strong feminine hand managed to stop him.

"I have a better idea." She said. "Denzel! Marlene! Come here, please?" she exclaimed aloud. Her evil smile attached on her face. The two came down with a pout in each faces.

"What is it, Tifa? I believe you ordered us to take a shower."

She leaned forward, "Nah, we will have it together. With Cloud. Outside."

Her sentence made the oldest kid blushed. What does she mean by that? Maybe...

"Now, Denzel, can you please bring me a pail and the car sponge in the storage room? And Marlene, please bring me that bike shampoo in the counter."

The kids ran towards each destinations, followed by a clattering sound made back down in the storage room, while Tifa made her way to set the long hose outside the house. And Cloud? He only stood there in the doorway, wondering what's going on.

The little girl poured the shampoo into the medium-sized pail while Tifa poured some water. Denzel, with a big grin on his face, had managed to have Cloud sat on his bike.

"Get ready for your best shower, Cloud! Kids, CHARGE!" Tifa exclaimed while drenching Cloud with the hose. The giggling voice came from their neighbors. Cloud, defending himself from Tifa's drench, was not able to stop her. The next thing he had was a scrubbing on his head, from nothing but the little boy of his. He was washing his hair with a bike shampoo? For real?

"Denzel! Give it to me!" shrieked Marlene. Denzel threw the sponge to Marlene, she nicely catched it. After dousing it into the shampoo, Marlene giggled all the way when she started to wash Denzel's face instead of Cloud's.

"Hey! What was that for?" Denzel exclaimed.

"Well, I think Tifa had ordered us to clean ourselves too. So..." she playfully scrubbed Denzel's head. "Hahaha! You have the same hair as Cloud!"

"Oh, you will have it soon, missy." Cloud sneered and grabbed the sponge from her tiny hands easily and washed her head. Her little hands tried to fight him off, but, she was nothing compared to Cloud. Not that she didn't like it, she grabbed another wet sponge and tried to wash Cloud from hair to toe. However, Cloud dodged, only to bump into his chidhood friend which was sneering at him all the time.

"You have a good time, huh?" Her soft smile replaced with a hard laughter, she had a wet sponge behind her back! "It's time for your face! Hahahaha!"

The little kids ran towards the two adults, Denzel then scrubbed Cloud's torso, while Marlene went to Tifa's. Tifa and Cloud stopped their own fight, and went for the little kids. They played nice, even with some flying sponge that landed to one's face.

The little family ended up with foam and bubbles all over the place. Good thing they already finshed when the sun was setting from distance. Tifa halted their foamy fight by turning the water on and she exclaimed. "Prepare for the rinsing time!"

Bwwoosh.

Not long, all was clean, and fragrant, and wet, except Tifa, who was still covered by foam. Cloud snatched the hose from her grip and rinse Tifa from the foam. Tifa giggled.

"Alright, kids, I think you have to change before you catch cold." Cloud said to the kids. They nodded enthuastically and ran into the bar, leaving two drenched grown-ups outside.

"I knew this is a good idea." Tifa said to Cloud.

A genuine smile crept on his face. He landed a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks, Teef. You made my day."

END

Well, a one-shot from me. Suggestion and critiques are accepted.


End file.
